KHR-AU-A new adventure!
by Tsukiyonaka97
Summary: This is a story surrounding Kiyoshi, a random person who just moved to Namimori! He might have seen some interesting stuffs, and dark pasts might surround him-and he seeks entertainment, whether is it humor or fighting! While Kiyoshi just moved to Namimori, there are others too! who are they? are they friends? are they foes? or possibly fiends?critiques are welcomed! oc ooc aware
1. Chapter 1

Just a story that I thought on the spot.

I do not own KHR nor will I ever. contains oc taking part of KHR's life. OOC aware.

-this is the first time I write adventure stories, so all kind of comments are welcomed...and please not so rude, too!-

* * *

Namimori. It is just an average town that peoples live in. on the outside anyway.

"Right, what am I thinking? It's not like I'm in a manga or something."Kiyoshi said. oh, how wrong it is.

But then, it won't be interesting if character knew the truth.

...or will it?

once you step into this town, there's no turning back.

...only for the characters anyway.

no matter how dark your past is, in this world, it is nothing.

"and here I am again, in a foreign town, with no excitement."Kiyoshi sighed, while talking to himself.

"hey!" someone called from behind. Looking behind, oh, it's dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" "oh, just walking around, that's all." He's looking at him, slight uneasiness.

"Where's mom?" "oh, she's unpacking those stuffs." "shouldnt you help?" "na, she said that I will only mess things up." "oh."

silence. it isn't awkward at all, it's rather comfortable, actually.

"well, I'll be strolling around town. see you later then."Dad said.

"sure."Kiyoshi shout back.

* * *

So, what will happen? no one knows.

but since Kiyoshi will be here for a while, he will be enrolled to a school, of course.

What school will Kiyoshi be going to? well, Namimori Middle school, for it is the closest one after all.

"hmm, so this is Namimori-chuu..." Kiyoshi said.

Looking up to the school, it looks normal; looking down to the school, it looks normal;walk to the right, it looks normal; walk to the left, still normal.

"...Looks like I won't be having any fun here, either." While sighing, Kiyoshi walk toward town.

* * *

"The shopping district, I guess." Kiyoshi said to himself.

He may or may not have develop this habit since very young.

"is that a...cow?"Kiyoshi said, looking at the unknown creature with two girls.

Kiyoshi stop walking on the middle of the street. What often happen? peoples will ignore you and continue their way.

but if this story continue like that, it won't be interesting anyway.

*bam* The two of them fell down.

"I'm sorry!" The other boy, scramble and picked himself up from the floor while apologizing to Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi stay silence while watching the boy. Might as well say that he's still sitting on the floor.

This boy has spiky hair, and orange, all over. He looks a bit clumsy but overall, he's still an average someone.

what's weird, is the kid he had on his shoulder.

What is he? His head is big, and he's dress in a suit! Do they even sell suits this small of a size?

"Dame-Tsuna, looks like you just broke another person's brain, congratulations."

"ReBORNN! This is not funny! a-are you okay?" He attempted to help Kiyoshi up.

*Pak!* Kiyoshi slap his hand away. "eh?" his boy, whom the baby called Tsuna, look shock.

Kiyoshi picked himself up, pat some dusk off. " I'm fine. sorry about that." He stated coldly towards Tsuna.

Kiyoshi isn't an average person. While he might seems like it, but his cold tone can send shivers down people's spines.

He may or may not have emotions. As weird as it might seems, he may or may not have fake his emotions out just to blend in society.

Is it or if it isnt the case? Lets just leave it to you reader's imaginations, shall we?

But his words definitely sent a shiver down Tsuna's spine. He's shaking pretty violently, really.

While Kiyoshi wants to live a life with excitement, he doesnt realizes how he affect others.

Though, he had a pretty good image of how strong he is. He may or may not have been involving himself in underground activities just to get excitements.

"hey, What's your name?" The kid, what was mentioned to be Reborn, ask Kiyoshi.

Is it really fine to give a person your name this fast? a stranger, nonetheless! but our Kiyoshi doesnt think so. And, he doesnt know that once you're in, you cant back out.

"My Name, is Kiyoshi." He said that to the kid, a big smirk on his face. "I may or may not have just moved to Namimori."

...Hey, dont pick up the lines in the Narration! So, Reborn is looking at Kiyoshi with interest.

Reborn said:"hey Tsuna, why dont you recruit him to be in your familia?" "HIEE! we just meet!" "that doesnt matter right?" "HIEE!"

This guy, Kiyoshi decided, had nothing to do with him.

oh, how wrong he is.

"if there's nothing else, I'll get going." "a-are you really alrightt?" Tsuna stammer while talking to Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi looked at Tsuna, with a long stare. chiii-

"h-hai?" Tsuna was searching himself looking if he's hurt or dirtied anywhere.

"we will meet again I guess." Kiyoshi turned around. He feels that they will meet again is a small town anyway.

"e-eh?hai?" Tsuna, obviously look at Kiyoshi questionably.

"oi Dame-Tsuna, by then you will recruit him into your familia right?" "REBORN! I told you already they are my friends!"

-and who knows, it might be interesting to hang around more.

* * *

I should be deciding if I want to put a ring in this or not.

there are three choices for Kiyoshi. He could either be

-a ring holder of an allied familia

-a ring holder of vongola

-a flame user that just helps Tsuna with no ring.

of course, either of these I'm just going to make up events, make up a new enemy familia, new enemies and stuffs like that. so this story is oc included.

and just imagine this is a parallel universe with different enemy coming out.

be sure to tell me what you like though in your reviews.

-Yue


	2. Chapter 2

continuation of chara meetings.

ooc awareness. I do not own khr.

* * *

on the last chapter. we already meet two of the main characters.

on the author's eye all of the guardians are main characters. They have been getting so much screen time after all!

so we meet Reborn, Tsuna, and a cow-like child along with two girls.

we're missing the demon perfect, the baseball freak that have a sword, the dynamite thrower, the pineapple illusionist, and the white hair hyper boxing freak! Wait, there's two pineapple illusionist around...lets just call them "pineapple 1" and "pineapple 2"!

"What happen to the illusionist part?" ahh just ignore it...eh?

Looking down, Reborn is staring at the author with suspense. GET BACK TO THE SET!

Anyway we probably won't be meeting the demon perfect till chapter 3 so don't hope for it yet!

so,lets start shall we?

* * *

Kiyoshi walks around the houses area, where he lives. "If I can find some interesting stuffs to do it'll be better..." he looks around.

*bam!*ah, he and another person run into each other again!

"oi! watch where's you're going!" the other boy shouted. he stand up and goes towards Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi sits up and stare at him while he is in front of him.

"HOY!look at where you're going! didn't you look at the street while walking?! this is a straight road! You-"

Kiyoshi wasn't even listening to him. He's looking at this boy. He had long white hair, not really long but...longer than normal boys hair.

...did he just pull out dynamites out of nowhere?

"hoy are you even listening?!"He said with anger. "...no." This guy, has no fear in his life. EVER.

"TEME..." His vein just pop. it's not wrong, cause peoples around them heard it too. He lighted his dynamites.

"that's really dangerous..." "teme! I dont want to hear that from you!" "what if it hits other peoples?" "TO HELL I CARE!" and he threw it towards Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi，, what does he do? he just jump on top of the fencing on other peoples' house! what about the dynamites? He pulled out a bucket of water from other peoples' house!

"teme...just what are you..." ohh, he's getting suspicious! "what am I? I'm human, isnt that obvious?" "of course I know that!" " if so, dont ask." Kiyoshi randomly jumped down from the high place. "what the f-*beep*!" "dont curse." "why do you care?!" "cause you're in front of me." "JUST SHUT UP!" "I will when you do."

The author gets a feeling that these two will get along very well.

"We will meet again, I guess." He says that when he gets a feeling he will see them again. it works differently from the hyper intuition though. Even though they are very similar. "haa?" The boy stand there, questioning look on his face. and a bit annoyed too. Kiyoshi just walks away.

...it's not that he's acting cool, he's just like that, leaving after he finish his business. or so he think.

* * *

So lets get to another chara-

*bam!*

ahh, seems like here it is.

Kiyoshi stand up, wobble a little, and massage his head with one of his hands. "what the heck, did a truck just passed by?" he said while looking towards the direction where that "truck" went.

...after several minutes, the "truck" came back.

"Are you EXTREMELY hurt?"

ahh, seems like he came to apologies. Hey, it's better than him dragging Kiyoshi to where ever he's going.

But our Kiyoshi doesnt think so.

"no, you just broke my arm and I'm fine." He said sarcastically.

"oh no! let me EXTREMELY heal you!" after saying that he runs toward Kiyoshi.

"w-wait I dont need another truck run over me-" "WHAT?! YOU EXTREMELY GOT RAN OVER BY A TRUCK! LETS EXTREMELY GET YOU TO A EXTREME HOSPITAL!" "what no!" "onii-chan?"

standing not far away from them there's an orange hair girl, and a brown hair girl that Kiyoshi saw before standing there.

"ah, you're those two with the...cow.""hahi! that's rude!""Lambo is a very cute kid~"

"KYOKO! DO YOU EXTREMELY KNOW THIS KID?!" "ah, I dont think I met him before..." "LETS GET THIS KID TO THE HOSPITAL!HE GOT RUN OVER BY A TRUCK!" "ahh that sounds really bad! are you ok?" "THAT TRUCK THAT I'M TALKING ABOUT IS YOU!"

Ah, so much ooc. oh, Kiyoshi ran away. ah yes, the broken arm is a lie by the 's no way he would break his arm there. unless it's a real truck...

* * *

so next p-

*bam!*

"unghh..." "ah, I'm sorry!" "..." "are you okay?""...I dont feel like getting up."

...silence...

"haha! you cant be that down everyday! come on! lets go play sometimes!"

"...how much time have I bumped onto someone today? just how bad my luck is..."

"hahaha, by the way, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!"

"...nice to meet you too..." "what's your name?" "...Kiyoshi,""hmm? how about give me your surname too?""that's not important." "ohh really? haha I guess it isn't!"

He still smiles. ahh yes. Kiyoshi is still on the floor. He picked himself up and patted dusk off, again.

"Hey, you live near here right? are you a student somewhere?" "hmm, and why does it matter?" "we might be going to the same school! it'll be fun!"

since they are going anyway.

"heeh, we might be." "then we can play together! oh, and maybe the kid will let you join the mafia game too!" "Games are for kids, don't you think so?" "ehh, don't be like that! games are for entertainment for all ages!"

well, Takeshi is being very outgoing to a new kid like him, but that's just his usual self is he not?

"is it or is it not, you will know tomorrow." "ahh, why tomorrow? I don't even know if we would see each other tomorrow!" "hmm~ we will~"

"OI!" oh look, it's Kiyoshi's dad.

"dad, you stroll around till so late?" "heh, arent you the same?" "not really" "what's with those dirty shirts?" "nothing much" "ehh~"

heh, next chapter is going to be rather interesting, won't it?

* * *

choices for Kiyoshi:

-a ring holder of an allied familia

-a ring holder of vongola

-a flame user that just helps Tsuna with no ring. =1

btw, if he's a ring holder of vongola, he's going to hold an alternate ring. meaning, it only exist in this story. and, it helps with high level bosses(in the definition of mmorpg bosses) The ring will disappear when this story ends.

I'm still pondering whether to let him have double axe as a weapon or a double sided pole blade. I guess you readers can decide it for me too.

if he's a ring holder of an allied familia, then I'll use the cristalli.

if he's a flame user with no ring, then he'll be like basil (only difference is basil is a cedef member) but he'll hold the cloud flame.

be sure to tell me what you like though in your reviews.

-Yue


	3. Chapter 3

first day of school!

and please review~ what kind of person you want Kiyoshi to be?

* * *

Today, is the first day of school.

The author is the first one that is very excited about this.

Kiyoshi dressed into Namimori uniform, which, he wasnt proud of.

Looking at the mirror, he said "tsk, I dont like the color."

but, that's the rule of the school, so it isn't like you cant choose from it.

Walking downstairs, he look towards the kitchen. "Ohayo~Kiyoshi-chan~"

"I'm not a kid anymore Setsuna-san." "ehh~ but to me you are!"

Suzuki Setsuna, is Kiyoshi's mom, technically. Not biologically though. Just some info.

Though, around Yoshiaki-san, she was called "mom" cause Yoshiaki wants to."Family feelings" kind of stuffs.

"well...I'll be off!" "wait, what about breakfast?" "uh, I'll grab something on the way." "mou~ nah, here's your bento~!"

Setsuna gave the bento to Kiyoshi. "mou~ at least drink some milk~!" "um, no, I'll buy it at the store." "mou~"

despite Setsuna-san being 30 something years old she acts like a high school girl sometimes.

"ja ne, itekimasu~" "hai~ itterashai!"

After he went out, he look toward the roads.

"eto, which way is it...ma ii ka." He walked to a way that he thinks it is.

*bam*

seems like the luck yesterday is still there.

and Kiyoshi fell to the ground, yet again.

"HAHI! gomenasai desu!"

"ungh." Kiyoshi rubbed the back of his head, thank god he didnt fainted.

"daijobu desu ka?" "ah, un." looking up, it's that girl!

"..." "hahi! do you go to Namimori middle desu?""eh? un.""hahi! that's the same school as Tsuna-san desu! are you Tsuna-san's classmate desu?" "uh, I dont-""hahi!haru forget desu! I'm Miura Haru desu! Haru is Tsuna-san's fiance desu!" "fiance huh..." "hai desu! ah, it's that time already!" She looked at her watch. "I'll see you later desu~~~!" ah, she ran.

"weird girl..."

**Namimori School entrance**

"there's quite a number of students in this school..."

He pass a student with a red band. it says "disciplinary committee" on it.

"ehh, this school's disciplinary committee is pretty active hm..."

-After entering school, and getting the class and classroom stuffs like that, we came up to Nezu-sansei that will bring him to the class.-

The teacher told him to wait outside until he is being called in.

-Inside the class-

"Today we will be having a new student here! He just transfer here so be nice to him!" Nezu sensei said before calling him in.

Kiyoshi waited outside, when he was called, he swiftly slided open the classroom door.

While he walk to the teacher's desk, whisper can be heard.

"kyaa! he's so cute!" "I know right!" "ahh, you think I could get his phone number?" "He's so hot!" "you think we could be friends with him? "I wanna be his girlfriend!" and thus, earning a cold glare from Kiyoshi to them.

*silence~*

"YOU! what are you doing here?!" came from the white hair teen.

The sound makes the black hair teen that was sleeping behind wake up. "mnn, what..." He look up. "oh! you're that kid! umm...K-Kiyoshi, right! haha!"

By now, Tsuna looked up. "HIEE! You're-"

Kiyoshi picked up the chalk and wrote his name on the board. *TAK TAK TAKTAK*

on the board, it's written "Sawashiro Kiyoshi"

"sawa as swamp, shiro as white, Kiyoshi as pure. Yoroshiku." and he bow to the class.

"so lets see, you should sit beside Yamamoto-kun." "haha! that's me!" Kiyoshi went to sit on his seat.

~after class, lunch.~

Kiyoshi took his lunchbox and was going to find somewhere to eat, when...

"hey! you should come join us!" there is Yamamoto...

"tch! dont go inviting other peoples!" "ma ma~ isnt it more fun that way?" "stupid baseball freak!"

Kiyoshi was pondering what to do, should he go? should he not?

"...sure." I mean, it cant hurt, right? and it'll be a best opportunity to make friends in the school too~

* * *

I'll have Reborn come out the next chapter! enemies would be a bit too early...

and vote what you want~

choices for Kiyoshi:

-a ring holder of an allied familia

-a ring holder of vongola

-a flame user that just helps Tsuna with no ring. =1

well this voting will continue till well, he use his flame.

-Yue


End file.
